In the Light
by MoonyKuchiki
Summary: Kurt es un chico que está en su último año. Tiene que cargar con el peso de tener que mantener a su hermano Finn y a su padre enfermo de una enfermedad terminal. Su vida es monótona, pero todo cambiará cuando el chico popular, Blaine, se fije en él y una cadena de desafortunados eventos será desencadenada cuando menos lo espere.
1. Capítulo 0

Hola a todos! Bien esta en mi primera historia Klaine :B hace rato que tenía esta idea en la mente y la charle con la otra chica que hace este fic conmigo, Lenka y decidimos darle letras hasta terminar con esto, espero que les guste!

Titulo: In the Light (En la luz)

Pareja principal: Klaine :.:

Género: Angst , Romance, acción

Rating: T que tras meditar puede terminar siendo M xd

Advertencias: Para comenzar, ni Kurt ni Blaine ni ningún personaje que apareció alguna vez en Glee es nuestro, le pertenece a Fox y a todos los demás. Toca temas como enfermedades terminales, problemas psicópatas, muerte de personajes, angst, desnutrición. Si tienes corazón muy débil por ahí deberías tener unos pañuelos cerca, quien sabe.

Prólogo

Mi vida no era fácil por así decirlo. Ningún adolescente gay la tiene pero podemos decir que la mía era aún más anormal. Mi familia es algo simple, mi papá, mi hermano y yo. Antes vivíamos en una casa más grande pero varios hechos desastrosos lograron que viviéramos en este demacrado bloque de casitas en las afueras de Lima siendo todas idénticas pero a la vez diferentes. La nuestra era la que en mejor estado estaba. Había un poco de pintura descascarándose y manchas de humedad pero se mantenía de pie no como las otras.

Antes nuestra vida era más sencilla, vivíamos en una hermosa casa en Lima. Tenía dos pisos y estaba exquisitamente decorada. Mi papá y yo vivíamos felices con mi madrastra Carol y mi hermanastro Finn. Esos días eran la gloría, los recuerdo como si nada se tiempo hubiera pasado. Carol todavía estaba viva y mi padre no estaba enfermo.

Teníamos nueve años cuando el primer evento desafortunado golpeó mi vida y la de mi hermano. Habíamos ido al parque de diversiones con Carol y estábamos regresando a casa. El viaje era divertido, cantábamos con la radio las canciones del momento, nos reíamos. Pero ese ambiente de paz se quebró cuando vimos las luces de auto acercarse a nosotros a toda velocidad. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó y Finn tampoco. Solo tengo esta imagen de dos luces brillantes haciéndose más grandes y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Desperté dos días después en el hospital y me enteré de lo que había sucedido. Un borracho se había ido del carril y chocó nuestro auto. Y Carol, la dulce Carol había muerto en el impacto al dar un giro brusco con el volante para protegernos. Eso nos destrozo. Mi padre había perdido por segunda vez una esposa, yo por segunda vez una madre y Finn por primera vez a una persona amada. Las cosas se pusieron tensas entre nosotros, nadie se atrevía a hablar casi pero poco a poco recuperamos un poco la normalidad aunque claramente ninguno volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Como Carol ya no estaba ahí para hacer las labores domésticas, mi papá lo intentó pero era un completo desastre así que tomé el mando y empecé a ver cuanto video de cocina se me cruzara y aprendí de limpieza. Poco a poco al fin recuperábamos la normalidad de una vida común y volvíamos a ser una familia. Por esa época empecé a darme cuenta de que era distinto a los otros niños. Finn prefería usar ropa holgada, correr, ensuciarse y yo tendía a vestirme bien, mantenerme limpio. Los chicos del curso empezaron a interesarse en chicas pero yo no, noté que me atraían más los chicos. En esa época me di cuenta de que era gay, homosexual. Me costó horrores salir del armario pero por fin un año después le conté a los dos hombres de la casa (siempre me decían que yo era la mujer de la casa porque me encargaba de la limpieza y de cocinar). Para mi gran felicidad me aceptaron, me dijeron que no les importaba, que gay o no sería siendo Kurt. ¡Por fin las cosas iban bien! Pero yo debí saber que eran muchas cosas buenas como para durar.

Un mes después de que salí del armario los síntomas aparecieron. Mi padre empezó a sentirse más y más indispuesto. Tenía ataques de fiebre inexplicables, sensibilidad a la luz solar, úlceras en la boca, dolores al respirar en la caja torácica. Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor, la cabeza empezó a dolerle, sentía hormigueos frecuentes y entonces un día entro en un cuadro convulsivo cuando estaba arreglando un auto. Fue enviado inmediatamente al hospital y no tardamos poco en enterarnos de lo que tenía. Mi padre tenía Lupus, una enfermedad terminal y estaba avanzando velozmente. La única manera de que sobreviviera era pagar una gran cantidad de medicamentos para desestimular el sistema inmunitario y curar los daños causados. A partir de ese momento, todo se derrumbó. La plata no alcanzaba. Finn hacía lo que podía en el taller de mi padre para conseguir dinero y yo trabajaba en una cafetería pero el sueldo no era suficiente y mi padre no estaba en condiciones de trabajar. No nos quedó otra que mudarnos a este bloque de casas demacradas en la que ahora vivimos. Finn siguió una vida adolescente bastante normal. Iba a la escuela, trabajada como mecánico, salía con chicas pero en cambio yo di todo lo que tenía para que mi hermano pudiera vivir una vida normal y mi padre tuviera su medicina. Conseguí más empleos. Los sábados y Domingos trabajaba de turno completo en una cafetería, los lunes, miércoles y viernes limpiaba una casa de no sé que familia adinerada, los martes trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante familiar y por último los jueves trabajaba en un supermercado, limpiando, ordenando los productos, a veces estaba en las cajas, otras en la carnicería. Mi vida se basaba en despertar, escuela, trabajo, casa, limpiar, cocinar, hacer la tarea, estudiar, dormir. No tenía tiempo para sociabilizar y tampoco quería. Nadie quería hablar con el chico gay femenino…

Mi nombre, por si les interesa, es Kurt Hummel. Igual creo que les interesa, digo después de escuchar divagaciones de alguien, a uno le gusta saber el nombre así sabe a quien maldecir luego.

Esto es todo! Si veo que les gusta seguiré publicando! Y antes de que me olvide, estoy publicando esta misma historia en gleeklatino así que si por alguna cosa de la vida vieron esto ahí, no estoy plagiando ni nada –gota- nos vemos Klainers!

Love all of ya! MoonyKuchiki


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola todos ustedes! Gracias por los rr n.n Acá ta el segundo capi, intentaré ponerme al día lo más rápido posible con lo que llevo publicando en el foro así que estos primeros capítulos tendrán actualización rápida los otros no tanto :S ya verán porque debo tardar mucho

Como verán, la historia tiene portada! la hizo mi mejor amiga Victoria así que dedíquenle un aplauso XD Ahora si el capítulo!

* * *

_**Titulo:**_ In the Light (En la luz)

_**Pareja principal:**_ Klaine :.:

_**Género:**_ Angst , Romance, acción

**_Rating:_** T que tras meditar puede terminar siendo M xd

_**Advertencias:**_ Para comenzar, ni Kurt ni Blaine ni ningún personaje que apareció alguna vez en Glee es nuestro, le pertenece a Fox y a todos los demás. Toca temas como enfermedades terminales, problemas psicópatas, muerte de personajes, angst, desnutrición. Si tienes corazón muy débil por ahí deberías tener unos pañuelos cerca, quien sabe.

_**Capítulo**_** I**

Nunca me había sentido tan agotado como este día. Recuerdo haber despertado de golpe al oír los gritos de Finn y luego correr a toda velocidad a la habitación desde donde mi hermano gritaba mi nombre. No tardé mucho en entender que estaba pasando apenas pisé el cuarto. Mi padre estaba tendido en el suelo mientras convulsionaba. No duró mucho eso, unos segundos después de que entré el ataque cesó y papá se quedó tieso en el suelo como una tabla.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que estaba en el hospital, en la sala de espera rezando a lo que sea que me escuchara que estuviera bien mientras las gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y rodaban por mis pálidas mejillas hasta caer en mi regazo.

— ¿Estás bien, hermano? —sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Tomé una pausa antes de contestar, miré a Finn unos segundos. Estaba casi tan destrozado como yo.

—Vamos a estarlo —es lo único que le puedo responder.

Finn solo me sonrió quedamente y me abrazó intentando transmitirme que él siempre estaría ahí para mí. Veces como estas agradecía que me hubiera tocado a este desgarbado chico como hermano.

Las horas pasaron sin que me diera cuenta. Cuando volví al mundo de los vivos mi padre estaba en una camilla conectado a varios aparatos y en mis manos, una factura con un número que no quería ni mirar. Esto me costaría unas buenas horas de trabajo.

Tomé la mano de mi padre cuando Finn dejó la habitación para traerme un poco de café. No podía evitar rememorar esa época en la que mi papá era el que me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, cuando me caía y lastimaba. Nadie tiene idea de cómo extraño esa sensación de depender de alguien a veces pero eso ya era imposible. El que estaba enfermo y grave era mi padre y el único que podía mantenerlo, cuidarlo era yo.

¿Saben algo? Cuando era chiquito, un niño de seis años, siempre pensé que viviría una vida como la de los cuentos de hadas donde un príncipe aparece y obtienes tu "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero cada segundo que se consumía de mi vida me daba más cuenta que estaba lejos de ese "final perfecto".

Cuando la hora de visita terminó, una enfermera nos echó del hospital con una advertencia de que tenía una semana para pagar la factura.

Durante el camino, ni Finn ni yo dijimos mucho, la sola presencia, el hecho de saber que estábamos ahí era suficiente para los dos.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra destartalada casa fui a la cocina. Habíamos perdido las clases pero igualmente debía ir a trabajar. Esa factura no se pagaría sola así que hice algo de comer así aguantaría el arduo día que me esperaba limpiando la enorme casa de esa familia no-sé-el-apellido.

Regresé a mi monótona vida. Llegué a la casa y me puse el uniforme. Agarré los productos para limpiar y comencé. Nada raro pasó, como siempre, pero todo cambió cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Se suponía que los dueños de la casa no llegarían hasta dentro de una hora para cuando yo terminara de limpiar y su hijo nunca llegaba cuando yo estaba trabajando. Por suerte estaba en la cocina así que tenía tiempo para pensar el curso de acciones que iba a tomar. Con cuidado abrí el cajón con los cuchillos y agarre uno especialmente afilado. Me acerqué lo más sigiloso que pude a la entrada de la cocina para ver si algo se acercaba. Y claro que si, una sombra lo hacía. Cuando estuvo más o menos a mi alcance me abalancé sobre ella. La tumbé contra el piso y puse mis piernas a cada lado de la cintura del otro para inmovilizarlo mientras ponía el cuchillo cerca del cuello.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté sin aliento.

— ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! Es mi casa, ¿qué haces aquí? Y lo más importante ¿por qué me atacas? ¿Acaso vas a robarnos?

Me detuve un segundo para mirarlo bien. Mierda. Acabo de atacar al chico popular de la escuela y, al parecer, hijo de los dueños de la casa. Acababa de ponerle un cuchillo en el cuello a Blaine Anderson, runningback de los Titanes de McKinley… Estoy jodido…

* * *

Tada! espero que les haya gustado, disfrute bastante escribir el final de este capítulo XDXD nos vemos pronto ;)

Love ya all! Moony


	3. Capítulo 2

_****_Hola a todos! Ha sido un tiempo desde la ultima publicación pero he tenido escuela. Estoy por terminar ahora en diciembre y estoy con finales y varios exámenes! igual ahora les dejo el capítulo 2 :) Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Titulo:**_ In the Light (En la luz)

_**Pareja principal:**_ Klaine :.:

_**Género:**_ Angst , Romance, acción

**_Rating:_** T que tras meditar puede terminar siendo M xd

_**Advertencias:**_ Para comenzar, ni Kurt ni Blaine ni ningún personaje que apareció alguna vez en Glee es nuestro, le pertenece a Fox y a todos los demás. Toca temas como enfermedades terminales, problemas psicópatas, muerte de personajes, angst, desnutrición. Si tienes corazón muy débil por ahí deberías tener unos pañuelos cerca, quien sabe.

_**Capítulo 2**_

—Oh… —me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

Joder. Lindos momentos en lo que quiero que la tierra me trague…

— ¡Lo siento! —prácticamente volé de lo rápido que me levanté y Blaine seguía ahí, recostado mirándome bastante divertido.

Lo observé mejor. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo tan de cerca y observar todas sus características con la misma profundidad que ahora. Era musculoso, claro que lo era. Las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio entrenando para jugar futbol se mostraban en ese cuerpo más desarrollado que el mío (mucho más). Tenía el pelo con unos buenos kilos de gel pero se notaba a kilómetros que su cabeza estaba cubierta por rebeldes rulos que seguramente salían disparados hacia todos los ángulos existentes. Los ojos eran hermosos, una perfecta mezcla de caramelo con verde que no paraban de brillar con picardía y diversión.

—Entonces, ¿vas a robar algo? —me dijo.

Su voz era casi hipnótica, suave como terciopelo y profunda, muy varonil.

—Yo… —intenté articular — ¡No! Trabajo aquí, limpio los lunes, martes y jueves…

Estaba muy nervioso, tanto como para jugar con el mango del cuchillo que segundos antes había sostenido contra el cuello del otro chico.

—Por lo que veo, proteges bastante bien la casa —me sonrió ligeramente mientras se levantaba.

Solo atiné a mirar al suelo con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza mientras escuchaba la ligera risa que salía de él.

Me llevó todo de mi no ponerme aún más rojo cuando puso su mano callosa por debajo de mi mentón para levantar mi rostro para poder escanearlo con la mirada mucho mejor. Sentía perfectamente como sus ojos se detenían en cada rasgo de mí para memorizarlo.

— ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Me preguntó y claro que me conocía, compartíamos clase de Literatura, Francés, Matemática, Lengua, Química y Biología sin contar el hecho de que su casillero estaba a tres del mío. Era lógico que me conociera de algún lugar.

—Vamos a la misma escuela —le contesté escuetamente —y hablas con mi hermano Finn.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente de la sorpresa, al parecer había recordado al hermano "pequeño" de uno de sus amigos, aquel chico gay que no hablaba con nadie. Genial. Ahora no solo mi vida sería un infierno en la escuela, va, en realidad mi vida era un infierno a todo momento y el único instante en el que más o menos estaba tranquilo era cuando trabajaba y por lo que veía mis momentos de paz de restringirían a los días en los que no trabajaba para la familia rica no-sé-su-apellido ahora Anderson.

—Eres el chico con el que comparto unas materias, el que siempre está solo —me dijo tranquilo.

Estuve tentado de enviarle una de mis miradas "diva bitch" como Finn suele denominar a mis miradas punzantes pero el hecho de que siguiera siendo mi jefe (hijo de ellos en realidad pero…) me detuvo.

—Si —contesté con frialdad —. Si no tienes nada que pedirme, con tu permiso, seguiré trabajando.

Me di vuelta y me fui a la cocina mientras sentía como Blaine me seguía. Una vez que entré me dirigí al lavaplatos mientras el otro chico se sentaba en el desayunador mientras clavaba su mirada en mi espalda. Paré con brusquedad y esta vez sí lo miré fulminante.

— ¿Deseas algo? —mi voz sonó casi venenosa.

—Si —me respondió con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro —, tengo hambre, quiero algo de comida.

Lo miré escéptico pero decidí no decir nada lo suficientemente hiriente. Solo le dije:

— ¿Qué quieres de comer?

Blaine me sonrió y me contestó:

—Un sándwich de crema de maní no estaría nada mal.

Con mala cara saqué pan y abrí la heladera para sacar la crema de maní. Lo preparé y con mi mejor mala cara se lo entregué mientras él seguía con esa enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro. Era muy guapo y toda la cosa pero esa sonrisita estaba empezando a molestarme.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —ya me estaba cansando de ese juego.

Blaine me miró confundido.

— ¿Qué quiero de ti? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

Lo miré exasperado, era un poco obvio. En la escuela era un "paria". No era más que el chico gay que era escuálido, delicado, femenino, el anti social que tenía más trabajos que toda la población estudiantil. Era un perdedor, incluso me encontraba más abajo que el club Glee y eso era mucho decir porque realmente a ese grupo de chicos los trataban ya como escoria. No entendía porque alguien como Blaine Anderson, runningback estrella de los titanes de McKinley me hablaría, me miraría por otra razón que no fuera hacerme la vida un infierno. Nunca nadie me había visto más que para tirarme un granizado, nadie había estado en mi presencia más de dos minutos sin empezar a lanzar una lista de insultos poco originales como "señorita" "marica" y toda esa gama se insultos pasados de moda. Yo no era nadie y por eso no había razón lógica para que un chico popular me hablara como si nada, como si no estuviéramos en estratos tan distintos en la escala social escolar.

— Se debe a que deberías estando haciendo mi vida un infierno, no hablándome como si nada raro pasara. Supongo que planeas hacer algo o incluso quieres algo de mí.

Le contesté algo cortante mientras la mirada de Blaine brillaba con entendimiento.

—No soy como los demás chicos de la escuela —me respondió —. No me importa que seas menos popular, menos conocido, como quieras denominarlo, que yo. Sigues siendo una persona y tengo ganas de hablar contigo, nada más.

—Lo que digas.

Corté su discurso, ya habían dicho lo mismo tantas veces y había salido lastimado otras tantas que ya no podía creer en nadie más que en mí y en mi hermano. Me fui de la cocina sintiendo la profunda mirada caramelo en mi espalda pero no me importaba. Limpié las habitaciones que me faltabas y cuando estaba bajando para cocinar la cena los señores Anderson llegaron. Los saludé educadamente y les informé que ya había terminado de limpiar todo y me encargaría de prepararles la cena. Preparé Salmón Grillé con verduras al vapor, preparé mousse de chocolate y horneé algunas galletas con chispas con chocolate por si luego querían o para que desayunaran mañana. Me despedí de todos sintiendo la misma profunda mirada siguiendo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y con un cheque por la suficiente cantidad como para pagar una buena parte de mis facturas.

Al final, no había sido tan mal día…

* * *

Listooo! :) espero que les guste :) los veré la semana que viene como mínimo supongo XD

Love ya all!

MoonyKuchiki


	4. Capítulo 3

Logré hacerme un tiempito para colgar el siguiente capitulo! :) voy a tardar algunos días porque como dije estoy con los finales y representan el 50% de la nota trimestral...

* * *

_**Titulo:**_ In the Light (En la luz)

_**Pareja principal:**_ Klaine :.:

_**Género:**_ Angst , Romance, acción

**_Rating:_** T que tras meditar puede terminar siendo M xd

_**Advertencias:**_ Para comenzar, ni Kurt ni Blaine ni ningún personaje que apareció alguna vez en Glee es nuestro, le pertenece a Fox y a todos los demás. Toca temas como enfermedades terminales, problemas psicópatas, muerte de personajes, angst, desnutrición. Si tienes corazón muy débil por ahí deberías tener unos pañuelos cerca, quien sabe.

Capítulo 3

Las cosas empeoraron con el paso de los días. Continuamente sentía o atrapaba a Blaine mirándome fijamente. Lo peor de todo es que cuando lo atrapaba no tenía ni la decencia de parecer avergonzado y apartar la mirada, no, me sostenía la mirada por unos minutos antes de irse ya fuese con sus amigos o solo.

Aunque quisiese negarlo, no podía. Blaine Anderson poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi común en mi vida. Desde que descubrió que días trabajaba en su casa empezó a aparecer esos días lo más temprano que podía e intentaba hablarme. Yo le respondía lo más cortante que podía pero me era imposible evitar algunas conversaciones cuando tocaba temas que me parecían interesantes y que siempre quise debatir con alguien pero no podía porque a Finn realmente, aunque lo intentara, no le interesaban y tampoco es como que conocía a otra persona con la que ir a discutir o comentar.

—Estás más delgado que la última vez —Blaine me paró en la mitad del pasillo vacio.

Lo miré dubitativo.

— ¿Qué haces hablándome en la escuela? ¿Te das cuenta de que si te ven cruzando incluso un "hola" conmigo te van a destrozar?

Blaine se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—No me importa —se me acercó —, estás muy delgado, ¿estás comiendo bien?

Su voz sonaba preocupada pero decidí ignorar ese pequeño detalle y le mandé una mirada fulminante para que me dejara de hablar pero como es _Blaine_ no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Kurt…

Está bien, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Que yo recuerde jamás se lo dije y tampoco es como que Finn me hubiese llamado en el pasillo u otra persona…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿Blaine Anderson acaba de ponerse colorado?

—Puede que —desvió ligeramente la mirada algo avergonzado —le haya preguntado a Finn si tenía hermano para saber tu nombre…

Que tierno… Nunca nadie había intentado algo para saber mi nombre. Ya estaba sintiendo como la sangre se me iba a las mejillas y estas empezaban a arder de vergüenza.

—Podrías haberme preguntado —yo también desvié la mirada.

Entonces pasó algo curioso. Nunca había sentido a mi corazón empezar a latir con tanta fuerza. Todo en mi se revolvió y empecé a sentirme mareado y siendo el cobarde que soy, decidí huir. Junté algo de valor y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y cuando doblé en el primer pasillo de reojo pude ver como se llevaba la mano a donde le había besado hace unos segundos mientras una sonrisa empezaba a verse por entre sus labios.

Las cosas cambiaron entre Blaine y yo después de ese día entre los pasillos. Cada vez que me encontraba con él, sin importan donde fuese, siempre me regalaba una sonrisa o cuando me encontraba en su casa me sentada en la mesa y me hacía comer algo con él a pesar de mis continuas quejas de que yo iba a trabajar no a comer. Eventualmente empezamos a conversar más. Él siempre me preguntaba cómo había estado mi día o si había hecho o visto algo interesante, me preguntaba mi color, películas, series favoritas. No paraba de hacerme conversación y yo tampoco era como que se lo impidiese. Es más le devolvía las preguntas o le hacía las propias.

—Cuéntame sobre tus padres —me pidió un feriado en la cocina mientras le preparaba el almuerzo —. Ya conoces a los míos pero yo jamás a los tuyos.

Creo que no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una pregunta demasiado incómoda y personas porque inmediatamente luego de hacerla empezó a divagar sobre que no tenía que responderle si no quería pero curiosamente, quería contarle lo que había pasado así que lo hice. Le conté que mi padre y mi madre se habían conocido cuando tenían dieciséis años aquí en Lima, Ohio. Mi papá había ido a McKinley mientras que mi mamá a una escuela privada de señoritas en Wasterville. No tardaron mucho en enamorarse y a pesar de las negativas de mis abuelos, cuando mi madre terminó la universidad se casaron. A los pocos años nací yo. Mi papá siempre me contó que había nacido prematuro, unos dos meses antes y me habían tenido en una incubadora. Las fotos que me mostraba de esa época eran las de un pequeño bebé delicado. Y entonces las cosas empezaron a empeorar. A mi madre la diagnosticaron de cáncer y este estaba empezando a afectar a su cerebro. Tres años después la enfermedad pudo con ella y murió. Mi padre las tuvo a todas en contra. Tenía que seguir adelante y criar solo a un niño de tres años que extrañaba a horrores a su madre pero lo logró superar. Cuando tenía siete años conoció a Carol y volvió a enamorarse. Obviamente al inicio no la quería. Las películas de Disney siempre decían que las madrastas eran feas y malas y los hermanastros no se quedaban atrás pero Carol y Finn eran todo lo contarios así que supuse que algunas madrastras y hermanastros eran buenas y lindas personas así que acabé aceptándolos y queriéndolos como si verdaderamente fueran mi familia. Empecé a decirle a Carol mamá y a Finn hermano. Las cosas iban geniales pero cuando tenía nueve años Carol murió en el accidente de auto mientras intentaba protegernos a Finn y a mí. Poco a poco logramos recomponernos pero entonces mi padre enfermó y todo volvió a derrumbarse. Y como saben tuve que conseguir tanto empleo pude para poder pagar la comida, la luz, el gas, la renta, la factura del hospital y la de los remedios.

Nunca me había abierto tanto hacía una persona. Ni Finn me había escuchado llorar desde que nos enteramos que papá estaba enfermo pero Blaine provocaba en mi un sentimiento de confianza y me di cuenta que había hecho bien al descargar todo, palabras, lágrimas y sentimientos cuando terminé de hablar y sentí como un peso se me iba de los hombros mientras Blaine me abrazaba con fuerza dejándome lloriquear en su hombro.

—Todo estará bien, Kurt…

* * *

Las cosas poco a poco tomaran su rumbo XD ya sé que no parece tener nada de acción pero ya verán u.u Los veré en algunos días supongo

byebye

Love ya all!


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de todo este tiempo por fin puedo regresar! siento mucho la tardanza pero entre prueba y prueba no puse :S y cuando terminé las integradoras o finales me surgió un problema con un trabajo grupal del que dependía mi nota trimestral y por ende el que tuviera o no que rendir en diciembre. Por suerte todo terminó y oficialmente terminé :) así que a seguir se ha dicho!

* * *

_**Titulo:**_ In the Light (En la luz)

_**Pareja principal:**_ Klaine :.:

_**Género:**_ Angst , Romance, acción

**_Rating:_** T que tras meditar puede terminar siendo M xd

_**Advertencias:**_ Para comenzar, ni Kurt ni Blaine ni ningún personaje que apareció alguna vez en Glee es nuestro, le pertenece a Fox y a todos los demás. Toca temas como enfermedades terminales, problemas psicópatas, muerte de personajes, angst, desnutrición. Si tienes corazón muy débil por ahí deberías tener unos pañuelos cerca, quien sabe.

Capítulo cuatro

A veces pienso que mi vida está basada en el sufrimiento. Cada vez que las cosas parecen estar tomando un cauce perfecto siempre pasa algo que lo arruina.

Las cosas marchaban viento en popa con Blaine. Me coqueteaba, yo se lo devolvía. Todo perfecto. Mi padre mejoraba, no había tenido más ataques desde la última vez e incluso estaba levantándose durante unos minutos para poder ir al baño y estirar un poco las piernas. Mi salario estaba perfecto, incluso me sobraba dinero con el que podía comprarle ropa de mejor calidad a Finn, por todo lo que hay, por fin había logrado comprarle ropa nueva, no usada, a mi hermano y a mi padre también.

Tampoco podía negar que la aparición de Blaine en mi vida había ayudado bastante. Desde que había empezado nuestras charlas, el día a día se me hacía más pasable y también estaba este sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en mí que hacía que mi corazón saltara cada vez que me lo cruzara. Blaine se había convertido en mi más bonita casualidad y, aunque no lo quise, estaba empezando a enamorarme de esa situación. Cada vez que me acostaba a dormir, antes de poder conciliar el sueño miles de imágenes me pasaban por la mente y todas estaban involucradas con Blaine. No podía evitarlo y tampoco quería aunque supiese que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros porque principalmente, Blaine era heterosexual. Igual podía vivir con eso siempre y cuando las cosas continuaran como lo estaban.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando las cosas empeoraron. Tenía mi celular (usado) en mano mientras caminaba hacía la clase de Biología algo apurado y estaba distraído. Por eso no noté que cierta persona se me acercaba y de un fuerte empujón me aventó contra los casilleros. Vi colores por unos segundos, estaba algo desorientado, mi cabeza había dado con bastante fuerza y mi celular estaba en el suelo.

_Basta,_ pensé,_ estoy cansado, harto de ser siempre el pobre chico gay que es un fácil blanco para cualquiera que se le de la gana de jugar con él._

Así que con toda la furia que tenía seguí la figura que me había aventado contra los casilleros hasta el vestuario de hombres. Era Karofsky, un neandertal de mi misma edad que _amaba_ hacerme la vida imposible. Era mi torturador personal siempre se encargaba de que tuviera que limpiarme por lo menos dos granizados diarios y que mi cuerpo golpeara contra casillero, pared, tacho de basura, _loquesea_ por lo menos tres veces al día. Tardó segundos en notar mi presencia y me miró con desdén mientras me decía:

—El vestuario de damas está por la otra puerta, homo.

Me acerqué al chico más grande con furia.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — pronuncié con enojo.

Karofsky me miró con algo de sorpresa, creo que no se esperó que me enfrentara a él alguna vez.

— ¿Perdona? —estaba muy confundido.

— ¿De qué estás tan asustado?

No los entiendo, a ninguno de ellos los entiendo. Los cristianos, católicos, como quieran decirles, no entiendo a ninguno de ellos. Si siempre proveen amor, paz, unión, ¿por qué ellos me hacen la vida un infierno? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que soy tan humano como ellos?

—Además de que estés a escondidas aquí, ¿para echar un vistazo a mi polla? —me contestó mordaz.

Si claro, como si mi sueño erótico más prohibido fuera mirarlo a este pedazo de imbécil desnudo.

—Si —empecé con sarcasmo repleto de furia —, la pesadilla de todo heterosexual es que todos los gays confabulemos para observarlos desnudos y luego usemos esa maldita imagen para masturbarnos, ¡como si necesitáramos la imagen de un maldito adolescente que seguramente a los treinta se quede sin cabello! Adivina algo, pierna de jamón, no eres mi tipo.

Bien, creo que me sobrepasé algo… Karofsky levantó su puño y con una voz amenazante pero también asustada me respondió:

—No me provoques, Hummel.

No me la creo, ¿sabe mi apellido? Las cosas que uno aprende estos días, eh.

— ¿Me vas a pegar? —le pregunto desafiante y algo me dice que luego me arrepentiré… —Hazlo, vamos. Porque nada de lo que hagas va a cambiarme, no puedes quitar lo gay de mi con tus malditos puños por mucho que lo intentes.

— ¡Vete de mi vista! —me gritó ya bastante histérico. Hasta la vena en el cuello se le notaba…

— ¡No eres más que un maldito niño asustado que no puede ver…

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Karofsky había hecho algo que _jamás_ pensé que haría. Puso sus callosas y poco delicadas manos en mis mejillas y chocó sus labios contra los míos… mi primer beso… ese neandertal me acababa de robar mi primer beso, ese que, inconscientemente, se lo estaba guardando a otro chico, a _Blaine_. Quise llorar, realmente lo quise pero el horror que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí la lengua del chico más grande rosar mis labios me congeló. Por todo lo que hay, que sea un sueño, que Karofsky no me esté besando… Se separó de mí y yo me quedé estático. No sabía que hacer. Solo… solo podía sostener mi mano contra los labios mientras mis ojos se aguaron. Volví a reaccionar cuando el jugador de futbol americano se volvió a inclinar sobre mí para volver a besarte y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas mientras empezaba a retroceder aterrorizado. Su cara de transfiguró a una de miedo mezclada con ira y se fue luego de golpear con violencia mientras yo solo seguía ahí, congelado, con las manos tapándome los labios totalmente horrorizado.

No sé que me impulsó pero lo primero que hice al reaccionar fue enviar un mensaje a Blaine con un escueto: _vestuarios de chicos_. Me apoyé contra los casilleros rojos y me dejé deslizar hasta el suelo donde rompí a llorar. No eran sollozos pero si caían de mis ojos pequeñas lágrimas que se perdían en mi ropa. Blaine no tardó mucho en llegar, a cabo de un minuto ya estaba entrando a los vestuarios bastante agitado. Había corrido bastante para llegar y encontrarme en el estado de total vulnerabilidad en el que me encontraba. Entró y miró hacia todos lados hasta que me divisó. Primero se tranquilizó al notar que no tenía ninguna herida mortal ni nada por el estilo pero la preocupación regresó a él cuando notó las lágrimas. Se acercó rápido a mí y me acarició la mejilla para eliminar las lágrimas que las recorrían.

— ¿Kurt? —me preguntó despacio con una voz totalmente dulce que logró calentarme un poco.

—Sácame de aquí —sollocé.

Blaine no esperó otra palabra más. Se quitó la chaqueta de los Titanes de McKinley y me cubrió con ella, me pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro por los hombros y me levantó como si nada. Con cuidado me condujo por los pasillos vacíos (por suerte la campana había tocado y los alumnos estaban en clases) mientras yo tenía mi rostro enterrado en su fuerte pecho intentando no entrar en pánico. Por suerte el olor del chico junto con la sensación de sus brazos hacía que me sintiera protegido cosa que ayudaba a que no me asustara.

Salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su auto. Tras maniobrar con mi cuerpo logró abrir la puerta del pasajero y me sentó con delicadeza ahí. Cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para entrar por el lado del conductor siempre siendo observado por mis acuosos ojos.

El viaje fue silencioso. Ninguno acotó nada. Blaine estacionó y noté que estábamos en su casa. Por suerte hoy era viernes así que para empezar no tendría problemas en ninguno de mis otros trabajos y pasarían dos días hasta que volviera a tener que mirar a la cara a ese adolescente…

— ¿Kurt?

La voz preocupada de Blaine volvió a cortar mis pensamientos. Lo miré y vi que sus ojos no tenían ese brillo pícaro que suelen tener así que me decidí a tranquilizarlo algo al regalarle una ligera, y muy torcida, sonrisa. Pareció funcionar porque me sonrió y me volvió a cagar como antes. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y la abrió. Aún conmigo colgando de sus brazos subió las escaleras y me llevó a su habitación para acostarme en su cama. Me sacó y se sacó los zapatos y se acostó al lado mío. Fue casi automático para los dos. Apenas la espalda de Blaine tocó el colchón abrió los brazos y yo me refugié entre ellos contra su pecho.

—Fue Karofsky —mi voz sonó ahogada al tener la cara presionada contra él.

Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban un poco.

— ¿Qué te hiso ese desgraciado?

Blaine estaba furioso, bastante furioso.

— Me besó —solté de golpe y entonces empecé a sollozar —. Estaba tan harto, tan cansado de ser la víctima que lo seguí y lo enfrenté y cuando me di cuenta las cosas de habían descontrolado ya era tarde, él me estaba besando.

Sus fuertes manos empezaron a frotar mi espalda dejando que me descargara.

* * *

Eso es todo :) espero que les guste! muchas gracias por los rr, casa vez que leo uno no puedo evitar sonreír, me hacen muy felices todos ustedes :) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Love ya

MoonyKuchiki


End file.
